Ghost of you
by Alfi
Summary: Remus kann die Erinnerungen an Sirius nicht verdrängen.Rating wegen angedeutetem Slash, Death, Sad fic... Also, wer das nicht mag bitte HIER aufhören zu lesen.


**Ghost of you**

von Alfi

Songfic zu "Ghost of you" von Good Charlotte.

Disclaimer: Der Song Ghost of you gehört Good Charlotte. Oder wem auch immer. Und alles Aus Harry Potter gehört natürlich JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Warning: Drama/Tod/AU/angedeuteter Slash

Rating: PG13

Spielt nach OotP, in Harrys 6. Jahr, allerdings ignoriere ich HbP geflissentlich. Zaunpfahl schwenkt Nein, mir gefällt der 6. Band GANZ UND GAR NICHT! sich mal Luft machen musste

Und ich grüße (das erste Mal, dass ich das wage... lol) Teddy, die mir den Anstoß verpasst hat, endlich wieder mal aktiv zu werden. DANKE! hug

** Ghost of you **

_I will wait until the end_

_When the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of our hearts bleeding_

_And I will save this empty space next to me_

_Like it's a grave where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together_

(Ich werde bis zum Ende warten/ Wenn das Pendel zur dunkleren Seite unserer blutenden Herzen schwingen wird/ Und ich werde diesen leeren Raum neben mir bewahren/ als sei er ein Grab wo ich einen Ort für uns anlege, an dem wir gemeinsam ewig schlafen/)

Er lag in seinem Bett und warf sich von einer Seite auf die Andere, der Schlaf unruhig und von Alpräumen heimgesucht.

Schließlich wachte Remus schweißgebadet auf, das Herz raste noch von den schrecklichen Bildern, die ihn wieder heimgesucht hatten.

Sirius. Sirius auf dem Foto des Tagespropheten. Sirius, der James und Lilly verraten hatte.

Sirius der aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, um Harry zu töten. Und schließlich Sirius, von einem Todesfluch getroffen, mit glasigen, gebrochenen Augen, wie er durch den Schleier im Ministerium fiel.

Remus saß auf der Bettkante, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und presste die zitternden Hände vor die Augen, in dem verzweifeltem Bemühen, den dunklen Bildern Einhalt zu gebieten.

Wie lange war Sirius Tod jetzt her? Sieben Monate. Man sollte meinen, er hätte sich langsam damit abgefunden.

Aber wie sollte er?

Diese entsetzliche Leere in ihm wich nicht, egal was er versuchte. Er konnte versuchen, Sirius Tod zu akzeptieren und weiterzuleben, wie dieser es sich sicher von ihm gewünscht hätte. Er konnte versuchen, so auszusehen, als käme er mit allem klar. Es funktionierte nicht.

Er konnte versuchen, Sirius Tod und die Erlebnisse im Ministerium zu verdrängen.

Doch auch das klappte nicht, er konnte dem Schlaf nicht ewig ausweichen. Und mit den Träumen würden die Erinnerungen kommen.

_I have been searching for _

_Traces of what we were_

_A ghost of you is all that I have left_

_It's all that I have left of you to hold_

_I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me_

_There's nothing left of what we were alt all_

(Ich habe gesucht nach/ Spuren von dem, was wir waren/ Dein Geist ist alles was mir von dir geblieben ist um es zu halten/ Ich wache nachts auf um zu erkennen, dass niemand außer mir hier ist/ es ist nichts von dem was wir waren geblieben/)

Seit sieben Monaten hatte Remus Angst vor der Nacht, hatte Angst einzuschlafen, weil ihn dann die grausamen Bilder von Sirius Tod verfolgen würden.

Und mit ihnen immer die Frage: „Hätte ich es verhindern können?"

Er wusste, mit nichts in der Welt hätte er das verhindern können, doch was sein Hirn sagte, musste sein Herz nicht glauben.

Tagsüber flüchtete Remus sich in Erinnerungen an glückliche Zeiten. Glückliche Zeiten mit Sirius. Sirius und er in Hogwarts, auf der Universität, auf James und Lillys Hochzeit, Sirius und er an Weihnachten, hier in Nummer 12, Grimmauld Place.

Er klammerte sich an diese Erinnerungen und fühlte doch, wie sie von Tag zu tag schwächer wurden, überlagert von den Bildern aus seinen Träumen.

Verzweifelt schüttelte Remus den Kopf um die Bilder loszuwerden, die jetzt schon begannen, ihn am Tag zu quälen. In seinen Augen brannten Tränen, doch er gestattete sich nicht zu weinen.

Zitternd vor Kälte schlang er die Arme um den mageren Körper und stand auf.

_So here I am _

_Pacing around this house again_

_With Pictures of us living on these Walls_

_I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and _

_I'm wondering it it's you that I feel_

(So bin ich hier/ gehe in dem Haus herum/ mit Bildern von uns als wir in diesen Mauern lebten/ Ich sehe meinen Atem in der kalten Luft, die ich atme und/ Ich frage mich ob du es bist was ich fühle/)

Remus wanderte durch das kalte Haus, in die Küche, in die Eingangshalle und wieder nach oben, vorbei am Gemälde von Sirius Mutter.

Seine Schritte erzeugten ein merkwürdig dumpfes Echo in dem einsamen Haus.

Er war vollkommen allein.

Schließlich stand er wieder in Sirius Schlafzimmer, setzte sich schließlich auf das ungemachte Bett, das seit Sirius Tod unberührt geblieben war.

Er klammerte sich an die schönen Erinnerungen von Sirius, doch sie waren überlagert von Bildern aus seinen Träumen, wahre Bilder und Hirngespinste, die ihm Sirius in Todesserkluft zeigten, kalt lächelnd, den Zauberstab auf James und Lilly gerichtet.

Remus konnte einen Schluchzer nicht mehr unterdrücken und presste die Hand vor den Mund.

„Sirius... Oh Gott... Nein," Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, vergrub das Gesicht in Sirius Kopfkissen, doch es roch schon lange nicht mehr nach seinem alten Freund.

_I'm not looking for_

_Anything but us_

_Anything but what we were_

_And I'm not asking for_

_Painted memories;_

_I only want to know you're here_

(Ich suche nichts/ außer uns/ Nichts außer dem, was wir waren/ und ich frage nicht/ nach gemalten Erinnerungen; Ich will nur wissen, dass du da bist)

„Sirius..." er flüsterte heiser, doch niemand antwortete, nur die gähnende Leere um und in ihm. „Sirius..." Die Leere fraß ihn innerlich auf. Er rollte sich auf dem Bett zu einer Kugel zusammen, von Schluchzern geschüttelt, sich selbst krampfhaft festhaltend, und trotzdem den Halt verlierend.

Und so fand man einige Tage später Remus Lupin, allein im Haus seines toten Gefährten.

Offiziell war er verhungert.

Nur wenige wussten: Sein Körper hatte die anstrengende Verwandlung nicht überstanden. Doch er war innerlich an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben.

A/N: Ich hab die Story in den Untiefen meines Rechners gefunden und ich dachte mir... soooo schlecht ist sie ja nun auch wieder nicht... etwas anderes als das fluffige Zeug, was ich sonst zu schreiben pflege.

Ich bitte wie immer um Reviews

und danke fürs Lesen.

LG

Alfi


End file.
